Ad hoc networks generally include multiple nodes configured to communicate with one another in a decentralized fashion. Ad hoc networks may be dynamically self-healing in that, in response to the loss of a node from the ad hoc network, communication traffic that would otherwise encounter the lost node is alternatively routed through other active nodes. As a result of this dynamic self-healing capability, ad hoc networks may be beneficial for applications involving multiple nodes, each of which join and leave the ad hoc network on an as-needed basis. The inherent decentralized nature of ad hoc networks, however, may result in a number of vulnerabilities that may be exploited by malicious entities (e.g., via false node attacks).